Aurelia the Ascended
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850148 |no = 8453 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 200 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 66, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Aurelia, the demigod embodiment of humanity and kindness, was born on the first light of the first day that dawned on the legendary city of Athensphere. Known to some as Aurelia of the Light, she was a maternal figure often sought out for comfort and advice from both demigods and mortals alike. Intimately attuned to the rhythms of heaven, Aurelia's melodious voice is said to soothe even the wildest of beasts. Records salvaged from the mysterious land that emerged through the Void Rift contained information pertaining to this gentle muse. Aurelia tended patiently to the wounded and the dead during the devastating Augmentation Wars, her divine song a balm upon broken spirits. Although Gazia's betrayal hung over Athensphere like a black fog of dread, Aurelia never faltered in her belief that light would always triumph over darkness. Even as the sun was blotted out by endless swarms of mechanical wings, Aurelia stood tall and served as a guiding beacon of hope. While there is little mention of her direct involvement against the Iron Army, she was said to be far from helpless, raining down prismatic shards of light with a single, sonorous strum of her harp. Appended to the end of the record is a fragment of what appears to be a hymn sung by Aurelia herself: "Hail, Light! Keep this city safe, and govern my song. Glory be, now and forever, to the sons and daughters of Athensphere." |summon = Greetings, little one. Come unto me, and I will soothe your wearied soul and give you rest. |fusion = O Light, grant me the strength to persevere and the will to protect. Remember this, my children: do not lose hope. |evolution = Ahh...this feeling...it is as though I have awoken from an endless nightmare. My children...are they safe? |hp_base = 6139 |atk_base = 2286 |def_base = 2552 |rec_base = 2898 |hp_lord = 8770 |atk_lord = 3265 |def_lord = 3645 |rec_lord = 4140 |hp_anima = 9887 |rec_anima = 3842 |atk_breaker = 3563 |def_breaker = 3347 |def_guardian = 3943 |rec_guardian = 3991 |def_oracle = 3496 |rec_oracle = 4587 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Gentle Muse |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rates, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 45% BC/HC drop rate & 25% chance of resisting 1 KO |bb = Lyrical Light |bbdescription = Greatly boosts max HP, hugely restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% HP buff, restores 4500~5000 HP + 40% Rec HP instantly & restores 4000-4500 HP + 20% Rec HP gradually |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Prismatic Cadenza |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely restores HP, spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 1 turn & probability of raising allies from KO |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, restores 4500~5000 HP + 40% Rec HP, restores 400~500 HP on spark, fills 10 BC gradually, 20% chance of evasion & 15% chance to revive with 35% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Hymn of the Hallowed |ubbdescription = 30 combo masssive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own max HP for all allies, fully restores HP for 3 turns, activates Light barrier, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & high probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% * HP / max HP, +10% party HP, 50000 HP Light Barrier, 80% chance of resisting 1 KO & 80% chance to revive to 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Rally for Athensphere |synergy = Nova |bondunit = Ultor the Unbreakable |dbbdescription = 60 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, critical hit rate, critical damage, own Atk, Def, own max HP for all allies, 100% damage reduction, fully restores HP, 80% KO resistance, 80% raises allies from KO & activates Light barrier |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 30 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 30 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 30 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 30 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Divine Inspiration |esitem = Orphira |esdescription = 50% boost to Def, Rec, max HP when Orphira is equipped, 20% boost to max HP for all allies, restores HP each turn for all allies & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |esnote = Restores 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP gradually, 30% chance of healing 20-40% damage taken & fills 2-3 BC when hit |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Raises all parameters boost to 80% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Greatly boosts Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 1% Def/Rec boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Greatly restores HP each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Restores 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill5_1_note = 20% chance to take 1 damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 30 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 30% |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill6_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec, 5500~6000 HP + 50% Rec HP total |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill6_3_note = +2 BC, fills 12 BC total |omniskill6_4_sp = 40 |omniskill6_4_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill6_4_note = +10% chance & +15% HP boost, 25% chance to revive to 50% HP total |omniskill6_5_sp = 40 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 30% chance (10% HP revival) |omniskill6_6_sp = 20 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds 30% additional damage reduction for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill6_6_note = 30% DoT mitigation |howtoget = *Frontier Rift: Essence of Time - Floor 5 Completion |notes = *Aurelia's HP buff on UBB can be stacked with other HP buffs |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Aurelia5 }}